Bishop to Knight
"Bishop to Knight" is the sixth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on October 14, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *President Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Torbin Zixx (David Elliott) *Sh'Okanabo (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis Open in a dark room where a shadowy figure stands watching dozens of video monitors. As the man scans various activities, he comes across an unusual energy fluctuation. Tracking the signal, the monitors zoom into the O'Neil Tech building, revealing the Turtles. We see the man's face as he reacts in surprise - it's none other than Agent Bishop! Open in the penthouse as the Turtles decide to go downtown to get Mikey some good old-fashioned junk food. Cody can’t join his friends because he has go to the quarterly board review meeting with his Uncle Darius. The Turtles head out and arrive in ‘Old Manhattan’ where they begin their search for food. Nearby is a hot dog stand, but it's offerings are nothing like the wieners of the past. Nonplussed by the alien ingredients, Mikey orders a dozen and the Turtles wander off to investigate the city. In short order the ninja teens are surrounded by a group of gun-toting robo-soldiers who trap them in an alley. The Turtles draw their weapons and prepare for a brawl just as a mysterious figure emerges from behind the robots... it's Agent Bishop! Raphael charges Bishop and leaps right through him, revealing that he's actually a hologram. The man then explains that much has changed in the past 100 years and he has traded in his old ways of espionage and covert battle tactics for old-fashioned politics. Surprisingly, Bishop is now the president of the Pan-Galactic Alliance, and his job is to oversee the fair representation and peace-keeping of all races, human and alien, on planet Earth. As such, Bishop cannot be seen taking sides because he must be perceived to be a totally neutral officer - thus he asks the TMNT if they want to work for him - the president wants the Turtles to be his secret operatives and he has an immediate mission! An intergalactic mercenary named Torbin Zixx is arriving on Earth shortly. Bishop asks the Turtles to apprehend Torbin and put a stop to whatever nefarious mission he's working on. The Turtles reluctantly decide to help Bishop and capture Zixx. Our heroes go back to Cody's penthouse to gather info on their quarry and are surprised to learn that Bishop was telling the truth. Jones explains how popular Bishop is and he's equally shocked that the Turtles know the man personally. Donatello digs up some video on Torbin Zixx, but he wears a cape and cowl and thus will be difficult to locate. Nevertheless, the TMNT head out to find their man. The Turtles arrive at a bar packed with aliens. One large, rotund bruiser is bragging about being Torbin Zixx but is laughed at by some small aliens. Enraged, the giant prepares to attack, but Leo intervenes, grabs the man's fist and offers to buy him a drink. Zixx is enraged and he attacks the Turtles, but they easily defeat him. Leonardo holds his blade to the fellow's throat and tells him they're taking him in, when another guy in the same costume announces that he is actually Torbin Zixx as he draws his weapons. Raph catches the real Zixx by surprise and knocks one of his pistols out of his hand. Torbin sense that he's outclassed and makes a break for it. Raph chases him into an alley, but Zixx escapes by using a hologram. Raphael is beginning to hate holograms... Fleeing to a rooftop, Zixx is met by Sh’Okanabo, who hires Torbin to take a package to the moon, a seemingly unimportant job for the great mercenary. As the meeting wraps up and Sh'Okanabo disappears, the Turtles arrive. Before our heroes can act, Torbin drops off the rooftop and escapes by landing on a racer vehicle he calls using his wrist remote. Luckily, Don is able to toss a tracking device onto the speeder as it races off. Cut to the South Street Moonport. The Turtles arrive in the Hovershell and follow Torbin into the cargo hold of a transport vehicle. As Torbin and the Turtles begin to battle, the package activates, revealing itself to be a bomb! The Turtles try to figure out what to do while Torbin Zixx escapes. The TMNT warn the passengers about the bomb and they all safely exit the ship in escape pods - the Turtles are the only ones left on board. Don overrides the robotic autopilot so the ship can elude the waiting line and fly into space where the explosion won’t hurt anyone - except the Turtles, who are trapped onboard! Just then, the Hovershell docks up with the ship and it’s being piloted by Torbin Zixx! Torbin sends a transport beam into the ship and the Turtles escape into the Hovershell just as the vehicles launch. Zixx manages to detach the Hovershell seconds before the transport explodes! The explosion destroys a nearby satellite. Cut to Bishop’s chamber where the president watches his monitors as the Earth's defense grid goes down. We see an ominous ship fly into Earth's orbit undetected now that the defense shield has been brought down. Torbin Zixx lands the Hovershell at the moonport. It appears that Torbin isn’t so bad after all. He explains that he didn’t know the package was a bomb and that it was all the doings of Sh’Okanabo - he would never have agreed to the deal had he known it endangered innocent lives. The TMNT aren’t going to let Zixx off that easily - but as Raph tries to grab Torbin we discover that he's another hologram and the real Zixx is already onboard his own ship, which zooms off into the sky. Cut to Bishop's monitor room where he's conversing with the Turtles, congratulating them on saving the lives of the passengers. The ninjas tell their new partner that Zixx blamed the explosion on Sh'Okanabo, but the president states that the so-called Sh’Okanabo is an alien myth, a diversion tactic employed by the mercenary. Bishop then informs the TMNT that the explosion knocked out the defense grid and that without it, someone could bring a large cargo to Earth undetected - so they'll have to be wary. Cut to the Chelsea Chasm at the heart of Manhattan where we see a black ship parked at the bottom of it. Sh’Okanabo is inside sitting on his throne. With him are numerous glowing gene seed pods. The villain laughs maniacally as he lovingly caresses the eggs. Quotes *'Raphael:' I am so gonna kick your buck off! Torbin Zixx: He's not Torbin Zixx. I'' am! '''all Turtles': You're Torbin Zixx?! *'Leonardo': Um, ladies and gentlemen, there is an emergency situation. Everyone needs to get to the escape pods now! [general inacquiescence] Raphael: How do you say "bomb" in Futurese? [general panicking] Miscellanea * As obvious by the title, Bishop, from the last series, appears for the first time in this episode. * The bounty hunter, Torbin Zixx, makes his first appearance. * Sh'Okanabo is mentioned and pictured here, his first appearance was in a hologram by Viral in "Home Invasion". Errors * As in all of the USA, when the turtles drive to downtown they are shown driving on the right. However, when they stop their vehicles, the angle shown can only be achieved if the turtles stopped on the left, despite never crossing over. External links *"Bishop to Knight" at The Official TMNT Web Site Gallery * Bishop to Knight/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes